El Cumpleaños de Kurt
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Dos veces en la que Kurt celebró su cumpleaños... la primera casi fue un desastre por su causa... la segunda fue culpa de Blaine...
1. Feliz Cumpleaños

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Pinnita-Criss-Anderson! Te amo y espero te gusten estos dos fics en uno :D

Habría sido extraño que no te saludara por este medio si ya lo hice por todos los demás :D

Te amo! Espero te gusten...

* * *

Se sentía agotado y no era capaz de abrir los ojos, aunque no sabía si era por el cansancio o por el alcohol bebido en cantidades descomunales la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de eso, porque hasta donde recordaba la estaba pasando muy bien en su fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por los Warblers, pero no recordaba en qué momento se había ido a dormir a su cama, porque efectivamente estaba en una cama totalmente arropado y con una mano pasando por su cintura ¿mano?

En ese momento abrió los ojos y se topó directamente con una repisa llena de libros, trofeos y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, pero al instante volvió a cerrar los ojos por el fuerte dolor que punzaba en su cabeza ¿qué había sucedido la noche anterior? No tenía idea, porque si era sincero solo recordaba cuando David, Jeff, Trent y Nick lo retaban a seguir bebiendo mientras jugaban a reto o verdad. Pero luego del quinto vaso de vodka no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Hizo un nuevo intento por abrir los ojos y lo logró a regañadientes, lo bueno es que recién eran las doce del día según el reloj de la mesita de noche y que sus objetos personales reposaban en ese mueble. Luego de ese descubrimiento se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con sus calzoncillos y esa inquietante mano pasando por su cintura ¿quién sería? Respiró con fuerza y se dio valor para girar sobre su cuerpo y ver al chico que lo tenía abrazado.

-Blaine-murmuró abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y notando que el chico también se encontraba solo con su ropa interior y una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban en la habitación del líder Warbler y que estaban completamente solos ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior?

-Kurt-susurró el moreno en sueños mientras sonreía adormilado-te amo Kurt.

-Blaine-murmuró el castaño con sorpresa y sintiendo como su corazón se acelera, no sabía qué hacer o decir en ese minuto ¿lo despertaba? ¡Por qué había tomado tanto la noche anterior! No era justo que olvidara la forma en la que llegó a esa cama con el chico que tanto le gustaba y que al parecer también gustaba de él.

-Kurt-siguió murmurando Blaine y comenzó a despertarse, a lo que el castaño cerró los ojos para parecer dormido, pero quedando de frente con el moreno-Kurt-murmuró el ojimiel abrazándolo para luego separarse levemente y besar con suavidad sus labios, a lo que el ojiazul comenzó a responder mecánicamente, porque aún no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior-te amo Kurt, feliz cumpleaños-dijo el ojimiel separándose y viendo los ojos azules que lo miraban con algo de timidez y vergüenza, lucía confundido y eso fue notado por el moreno, quien se separó un poco y suspiró frustrado.

-Blaine…-decía el ojiazul totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?-dijo con una mueca de pesar y con la mirada afligida.

-Solo que jugaba reto o verdad con David, Nick, Jeff y Trent y que estábamos bebiendo-susurró sintiendo como Blaine lo tomaba de las manos.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?-murmuró el moreno con una mueca triste.

-No, solo desperté ahora y no supe dónde estaba hasta que te vi-dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes-dijo el moreno destapándose y moviéndose hasta quedar sentado en la cama, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y pasó las manos por su rostro y luego se alborotó aún más el cabello con molestia.

-Blaine está…

-¿Todo bien?-dijo sin mirarlo-no lo está, pero no es tu culpa-dijo frustrado y levantándose. Caminó por la habitación hasta tomar su bata y una toalla e ingresó al cuarto de baño en silencio.

-No recuerdo nada-murmuró el castaño acostándose completamente en la cama y mirando al techo de la habitación, tal vez en su teléfono había algún video o fotos que lo ayudaran, pero cuando giró para tomarlo se dio cuenta de que tenía un anillo en uno de sus dedos, se lo sacó sorprendido, ya que era de todo su gusto y de hermoso oro blanco- _Te amo, siempre tuyo, Blaine_ -no puede ser-susurró sintiendo como se ponía pálido, al parecer el moreno se había declarado y le había dado un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños y él no recordaba nada.

Sintió como la puerta del baño se abría nuevamente y salía de allí el moreno enfundado en su bata y con el cabello húmedo, no lo miraba.

-Blaine-dijo levantándose para llegar hasta él-Blaine-dijo notando como lo esquivaba y buscaba su ropa.

-Kurt, no es tu culpa-dijo suspirando audiblemente y sin mirarlo a la cara-no debí declararme en medio de la fiesta, fue de mal gusto y absurdo hacerlo. De verdad no te sientas comprometido ni nada. Está todo bien-dijo girando a mirarlo y el ojiazul pudo notar la mirada triste que Blaine dirigía al piso.

-No, no, no-decía el castaño abrazándolo y sintiendo como el moreno temblaba y lloraba audiblemente contra su cuello-no está nada bien, Blaine-dijo apretando al moreno contra su cuerpo, debería acordarme de todo-dijo con suavidad-no debí embriagarme, no debí-decía separándose un poco.

-Pero no te acuerdas-dijo como un cachorro herido.

-¿Me cuentas?-dijo el castaño tomándolo de las manos y llevándolo hasta la cama para sentarse juntos.

-Ustedes jugaban reto o verdad cuando entré decidido al salón donde celebramos tu cumpleaños, allí te abracé y te dije que me gustabas, que te amaba-dijo apenado-incluso tu regalo fue ese anillo que traes puesto, el que es el hermano de éste-dijo mostrando un anillo que lucía en su mano izquierda.

-Blaine…-dijo el castaño sin saber qué decir.

-Todos estaban borrachos, menos yo, no me hizo mucho efecto el alcohol porque estaba muy nervioso anoche.

-¿Y que te dije yo?-preguntó con confianza y tomando fuertemente las manos de Blaine.

-Que me amabas y que querías estar conmigo, luego nos besamos y te traje a mi habitación al notar el estado en el que te encontrabas.

-No me preguntaste…

-Te pregunté qué querías hacer y dijiste que dormir conmigo, nos seguimos besando y llegamos aquí, nos desnudamos, pero antes de que ocurriera algo te comenzaste a quedar dormido. Te pregunté si recordarías algo hoy por la mañana, solo dijiste…

-Sí, jamás olvidaría algo como esto-murmuró el castaño recordando algo de la noche anterior.-Lo lamento Blaine-dijo abrazándolo.

-No te preocupes-dijo con tristeza.

-Pero realmente quiero ser tu novio y acepto todo lo que traerá eso-dijo suavemente y acercando su rostro al del moreno.

-¿De verdad?-dijo con sorpresa el moreno y sintiendo como todo mejoraba.

-Así es-dijo con una sonrisa y uniendo sus labios a los del ojimiel.


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños Kurt

El segundo fic... en donde Blaine casi lo arruina todo...

* * *

Solo tenía un día para organizar el cumpleaños de Kurt ¡Un día! Y no es que lo hubiese olvidado, porque había enviado las invitaciones, tenía los adornos, el pastel, la vela, los regalos y todo listo para que fuera un día inolvidable para su marido ¡Pero él no se encontraba en la ciudad! Hace dos días lo habían llamado para asistir a una importante reunión que implicaría la firma de diversos contratos con grandes empresas y que haría crecer la fortuna Anderson hasta las nubes, pero el problema era que cuando fuera el cumpleaños de Kurt él no estaría allí.

- _De verdad te estas metiendo en un gran lío_ -decía Sebastián al teléfono.

-Lo sé, Smythe, pero por eso te tengo a ti y a Hunter, ustedes deben ayudarme-decía desesperado el moreno mientras ingresaba en su cuarto de hotel.

- _Anderson seré claro_ -decía el castaño con una sonrisa divertida- _quedan tres horas para que sea oficialmente el cumpleaños de Kurt y tu estas en San Francisco ¿Sabes cuántas horas son de viaje?_

-Lo sé, ya te dije que tomaré el avión que salga a primera hora hasta…-miró por la ventana y sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbaba- Ohio.

- _¿Qué sucede?_ -dijo el ojiverde sorprendido por el cambio de voz del moreno.

-Está nevando-susurró el ojimiel cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sentándose en la cama.

- _Cuando creemos que las cosas pueden ir mal, el tiempo se encarga de hacerlas peor_ -dijo Sebastián mirando a Hunter, quien ingresaba en ese momento a su habitación.

-Por favor, cuando Kurt me mate lancen mis cenizas al mar y luego rueguen porque no me vaya al infierno-decía colgando la llamada y viendo como la nieve caía suavemente fuera del edificio. Aunque tal vez si se iba en ese momento llegaría a la hora acordada para sorprender a Kurt, después de todo la fiesta se realizaría en un gran salón de eventos arrendado y adornado con anterioridad. Lo mejor era llamar a Carol y Burt para que lo ayudaran con esos detalles.

-¿Anderson ya viene en camino?-dijo el rubio Hunter Clarington depositando un beso en la mejilla de su pareja.

-No, quiere que lancemos sus cenizas al mar luego de que Kurt lo asesine por no llegar a su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué? Pero si no es para tanto, él organizó una gran fiesta, con regalos y amigos para Kurt, no tendría por qué matarlo-decía quitándose su chaqueta y la corbata.

-¿No?-dijo alzando una ceja sorprendido-o sea si tu me sorprendieras de ese modo, pero no estuvieras ¿crees que sería bueno?

-Sí, por qué no-dijo sin entender el rubio.

-Creo que entenderé a Hummel si decide asesinar a Anderson-dijo molesto y saliendo de ahí, dejando a un Hunter muy confundido.

Se sentía frustrado, ya que Kurt no tenía la culpa de que él hubiese priorizado su trabajo por sobre su cumpleaños, siempre le pasaba lo mismo ¡Pero tenía que trabajar para darle la vida que siempre habían soñado! Aunque tal vez estaba sobrereaccionando y Kurt lo entendería. Sí, solamente lo miraría desconsolado diciendo que entendía que su lugar era el último en la lista de cosas importantes.

-Me odio-suspiró derrotado y mirando por la ventana del auto que lo llevaba hasta el aeropuerto.

-Con esta tormenta es poco probable que salga algún vuelo-decía el chofer estacionando el vehículo a las afueras del aeropuerto.

-No lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo-dijo Blaine tomando su maleta y saliendo del auto para correr por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

- _Se informa a todos nuestros pasajeros que se han suspendidos todos nuestros vuelos por hoy_ -decían por altavoz.

-No-decía el moreno molesto-debe haber un modo-decía mirando a todas partes y sintiendo que su teléfono vibraba en su pantalón, lo tomó sin ver quién era-Diga.

- _Anderson, por tu culpa tengo una crisis con Sebastián_ -decía Clarington molesto.

-Créeme que no me puede importar menos-decía sentándose en una silla aislada de todo.

- _Lamentablemente para solucionar mis problemas debo arreglar los tuyos_ -decía agotado el rubio.

-¿Y cuál sería mi problema?-decía sin entender cómo Hunter podía ayudarlo.

-Sé que hay una tormenta en San Francisco y que ningún vuelo saldrá hasta mañana en la noche-decía el joven Clarington con calma-pero tengo una licencia como piloto de aeroplanos y tengo un amigo que me puede ayudar a conseguir uno para traerte a casa a tiempo para que celebres a Kurt.

- _¿Y esto cómo te ayuda?_ -dijo Blaine confundido.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me ayudará, te aviso cuando esté cerca-dijo cortando la llamada y tomando su chaqueta para salir a San Francisco.

Se sentía triste, porque nuevamente Blaine lo había postergado, cuando no era por motivos familiares con sus padres, era por su trabajo. Antes habría armado todo un lío por ello, pero hoy solo se había acostumbrado a sentirse triste, porque desde que estaban juntos Blaine se encargaba de que algo fuera más importante que él en su vida. Se estaba cansando de ello, pero no podía hacer mucho. Sí, eran las tres de la mañana y aún esperaba que Blaine lo llamara o entrara por la puerta de su departamento para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pero el moreno no se había pronunciado desde que viajará a San Francisco, solo llamaba o enviaba mensajes de texto para contarle que estaba bien. Por ello se sorprendió cuando escuchó cómo sonaba _Applause_ de Lady Gaga en su teléfono anunciando una llamada.

-Hola papá-dijo resignado.

- _Feliz cumpleaños Kurt-_ decía el hombre sonriendo- _¿cómo estás?_

 _-_ Mal-decía con un puchero y los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

- _¿Qué hizo Anderson ahora?_ -decía molesto su padre.

-Está de viaje en San Francisco y aún no me saluda por mi cumpleaños y dudo que por la mañana esté aquí-decía frustrado.

- _Hey, tranquilo, Anderson estará ahí, verás que sí_ -decía el mecánico mientras pensaba en qué pudo pasar por la cabeza de Blaine al momento de aceptar irse de la ciudad a días del cumpleaños de su muchacho.

-Gracias papá-dijo el ojiazul algo más tranquilo al escuchar a su padre.

- _Descansa muchacho, mañana será un gran día, te amo_ -decía Burt Hummel con una sonrisa.

-También te amo-respondió el ojiazul para cortar la llamada.

No podía perder el control y debía calmarse, porque tenía que comprender que Hunter estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y que no debía alarmarse porque aún no llegaba a San Francisco aunque eran las 12.30 del día del cumpleaños de Kurt. Sí, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

-¿Dónde estás Clarington?-decía frustrado y jugando con su teléfono cuando entró una llamada, la que contestó de inmediato, porque sino sería hombre muerto.

- _Anderson, dónde estás-_ decía furioso Burt Hummel.

-San Francisco-dijo congelado en su lugar y sintiendo como el infierno sería el cielo comparado a enfrentar a su suegro.

- _Dame una maldita razón por la que aún no has saludado a Kurt en el día de su cumpleaños._

-Tengo una sorpresa preparada para él esta noche, por ello no lo he saludado-dijo maquinalmente y entendiendo que se equivocaba con esa respuesta.

- _Anderson, estamos claros que será una gran fiesta y te agradezco lo que has planificado-_ decía tratando de calmarse _-pero nada te cuesta tomar el teléfono y…_

-¿Burt?-dijo Blaine mirando el aparato y cerró los ojos con pesar, se había cortado la llamada porque él se había quedado sin batería y estaba aún en el aeropuerto, pero la zona para cargar teléfonos se encontraba congestionada. Solo rogaba porque Hunter llegue pronto y diera con él sin problemas.

No tenía idea de dónde se había metido Hunter y para peor tenía que ir a buscar a Kurt y llevarlo a su cumpleaños sorpresa, solo rogaba que el castaño no lo matara cuando se presentara en su puerta con la excusa de que lo acompañara a recoger un pedido a un hotel cinco estrellas. Tocó el timbre y esperó unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y nadie salió a recibirlo.

-¿Kurt?-dijo ingresando al lujoso departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Dime-murmuró enterrado en el sillón observando el televisor.

-Necesito…¿estás bien?-preguntó sorprendido porque al parecer el castaño aún no se bañaba.

-Sí-susurró tapándose con una cobija y mirando con atención el televisor.

-No lo estás-dijo Sebastián apagando el aparato y sentándose en la mesita de centro.

-Lo estoy-dijo tapando su rostro con la cobija.

-¿Qué sucede? Por qué estás tan deprimido en tu cumpleaños-decía alarmado el joven Smythe.

-Blaine no ha vuelto a casa y tampoco me ha saludado, casi son las siete de la tarde y él aún no aparece-decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hey-susurró el ojiverde tomando su rostro con suavidad y aproximándose un poco hasta él-estará todo bien y Anderson aparecerá, lo prometo-cuando notó que estaban demasiado cerca se alejó de golpe.

-¿A qué viniste?-dijo mirándolo con atención.

-Necesito que me acompañes a buscar un traje nuevo que compré por internet y necesito a un experto que me asesore y diga que lo que compré es de buena calidad y no un traje de segunda mano-decía con una radiante sonrisa, a lo que Kurt asintió.

-¿Luego puedo volver a casa y emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento?-dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-Yo te acompañaré haciendo eso, lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa forzada y sintiendo que probablemente terminarían los dos totalmente ebrios esa noche.

Estaba nervioso por cómo reaccionaría el ojiazul ante todo lo que le tenía preparado Blaine, ya que él como amigo lo llevaba a la fiesta sorpresa, pero el principal invitado no estaba y eso estropeara lo maravilloso de esa velada.

-Aquí es-dijo Sebastián estacionando el auto luego de haber esperado dos horas a que Kurt se arreglara y estuviera presentable para esa noche, lo había motivado a que tal vez podrían quedarse a cenar y beber en el hotel, idea que le encantó al ojiazul, porque así podría olvidar que Blaine no recordara su cumpleaños.

-¿Puede ser peor este día?-dijo el castaño tapándose la cara para luego respirar audiblemente y bajar del auto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo el castaño con extrañeza y poniendo la alarma al vehículo, estaban en los estacionamientos subterráneos del hotel.

-En este lugar Blaine me pidió matrimonio-dijo suspirando con fuerza y sintiendo cómo las ganas de llorar lo inundaban.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Sebastián al entender por qué había escogido ese sitio el joven Anderson, el problema era que si no estaba para cuando comenzara la fiesta todo sería un completo desastre.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa forzada y siguiendo a su amigo hasta el elevador, el que los llevó al piso 30 de ese enorme hotel-Increíble, te citaron en el mismo piso en el que Blaine me pidió matrimonio ¿pueden haber más coincidencias en este horrible día?

-Lo dudo-susurró Sebastian caminando junto al castaño hasta la puerta del que parecía un salón de eventos- es por aquí-dijo ingresando a un salón oscuro junto al ojiazul.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron cientos de personas al encenderse las luces, momento en el que se lanzaron globos y serpentinas a su alrededor, el ojiazul estaba sorprendido y buscando con la mirada a Blaine, porque solo él podría haber organizado todo eso, pero no lo vio.

-Ven hijo-dijo Burt saliendo de la multitud al momento en que sonaba la música y todos comenzaban a bailar mientras intentaban saludarlo-quiero hablar contigo-dijo su padre sujetándolo por los hombros y llevándolo a la terraza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo mirando la noche que estaba estrellada y la vista era fantástica.

-Se trata de…

-Blaine-dijo Kurt sorprendido y viendo como un aeroplano sobrevolaba el lugar mientras mostraba un cartel que decía: _Feliz Cumpleaños Kurt, te amo_.

-¡Hunter!-gritó Sebastián a un lado de ellos y viendo como su pareja piloteaba el aeroplano, del cual se veía a alguien saltar en paracaídas, momento en el que Burt y Sebastián se miraron asustados, ya que quien saltó era Blaine y probablemente eso no lo había hecho antes.

-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo el mecánico viendo que el hombre se dirigía directo a ellos, pero la velocidad era apropiada y al parecer caería justo donde ellos se encontraban.

-Darles espacio-dijo Smythe entrando junto al hombre y dejando a solas a Kurt con Blaine, quien a los segundos cayó delante del ojiazul, el paracaídas estaba a su alrededor y un casco protegía su cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kurt-dijo el ojimiel con una gran sonrisa y ante la emoción de todos los presentes, pero a los segundos recibió una fuerte cachetada por parte de su marido.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio y el moreno llevó una mano a la zona golpeada.

-Realmente creí que lo habías olvidado-decía Kurt al borde del llanto y empuñando sus puños hasta quedar blancos.

-¡Por qué creíste eso!-dijo algo molesto el moreno por todos los contratiempos que había tenido para llegar allí.

-Te marchaste a una reunión importante y desplazaste mi cumpleaños ¿no era obvio?

-Por favor Kurt no…-trató de decir Blaine desenganchando el paracaídas y quitándose el casco para mostrar sus rizos alborotados y un elegante traje negro.

-No intentes arreglarlo-dijo su suegro con una sonrisa-disfrutemos de la fiesta ¿está bien?-dijo Burt intentando enfriar las cosas.

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Hunter apareciendo elegantemente vestido junto a todos.

-Como siempre salvando la situación-dijo Sebastián estampando un beso en los labios de su novio.

-Está bien-murmuró Kurt acercándose a Blaine-lo importante es que ya estás aquí y…

-Feliz cumpleaños Kurt-dijo el moreno poniéndose de rodillas delante del castaño y mostrando un pequeño estuche.

-Si no me hubieses pedido matrimonio antes, ya estaría hiperventilando.

-¿Te casarías nuevamente conmigo en cada país del mundo?-dijo Blaine mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco.

-¡Por favor!-dijo Sebastián mirando el cielo-a mí aún no me piden matrimonio y ustedes se casaran en cada maldito continente-se giró y se retiró junto a Hunter, quien se preocupó ante ese comentario.

-¡Sí!-gritó Kurt ante los aplausos de todos sus invitados.

-Perfecto-dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto y al instante los fuegos artificiales hicieron su aparición en el cielo.

-Te amo-murmuró Kurt antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Blaine para besarlo.


End file.
